To visit her grandmother, Vanessa takes a motorcycle 17.92 kilometers and a car 6.38 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 22.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Vanessa's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ Vanessa travels 24.3 kilometers in total.